Un Momento en Una Fiesta
by El Guru del Clop
Summary: Clopfic poco explícito. Twilight se encuentra a una muchacha desconocida en medio de una fiesta, se deja llevar.


Surgió una crítica en la que creo. Esta se basaba en mis descripciones de los momentos de éxtasis. Lo sublime no se da porque sí, es el resultado de mucho trabajo y, ya lo dije muchas veces, quiero ser para el clopfic lo que son los mejores dibujantes para el clop. Gracias por las críticas y el apoyo que me dan. Seguiré practicando y practicando, como en el presente escrito.

Movimientos sutiles, corazones acelerados. Romper el suelo no es una consecuencia, era una necesidad. La noche se trasnochaba, la locura era tal que la música amenazaba con romper los lentes de la muchacha de piel morada y ojos violetas. Junto con su boca que parecía estar adormecida, dentro de ella se liberaba una sarta de emociones que parecían picar su corazón a cada oportunidad.

Sus caderas se movían indiscriminadamente. Los bajos eran tan potentes que querían guiar su palpitar, sus mejillas estaban rojas y el calor de la pista del baile la invadía hasta los tobillos. Dando pequeños saltos al moverse, apenas sí alcanzaba a imitar los pasos de una muchacha a su izquierda.

Aquella movía los hombros al ritmo, mientras sus caderas iban de un lado a otro cada vez que se marcaba el ritmo con la batería. La melodía pegajosa y consecutiva creaba un bucle en el movimiento de aquel cuerpo más femenino, más curvilíneo, más ardiente. Moviendo sus rodillas, la muchacha bajaba levemente, al tiempo de mover sus caderas. Sus muslos, perfectamente torneados modelaban a través de unos pantaloncillos que rebelaban unas piernas largas, firmes y delicadas.

Por un instante, Twilight sintió una cercanía… sintió que simplemente quería imitarla. Con el juego de luces, ahora parpadeando, lo veía todo como una serie de fotografías. Entre la obscuridad y la luz, la música lo silenciaba todo. De pronto, el resto dejaba de existir, de pronto, solamente la figura de esa muchacha era suficiente. Todo lo que quería ver era a ella.

El ardor en sus mejillas solo se encendió más cuando la extraña hizo contacto con unos ojos celestes que se potenciaron con la luz amarilla, volviéndose casi verdes.

Twilight, así como la muchacha, descendió, llevando las rodillas adelante, manteniendo el equilibrio, movía sus caderas de un lado a otro, de forma circular, notó que también sus piernas se movían sutilmente adelante y atrás, todo para lograr que su culo se moviese en círculos. Hace algunas horas, no se creería capaz de hacer algo semejante.

La muchacha entonces le sonrió. Algo en sus ojos parecía enormemente atractivo. Llevaba una capucha y un antifaz con forma de mariposa, su piel era de un color indefinible, los colores de las luces, en constante cambio, le impedían poder verla con toda claridad. Pero, eso no importaba nada, todo lo que importaba era mantener aquella sonrisa.

"Me estás tentando" decía la letra de la música. Era de esa música que no se debería escuchar en plan serio. Pero, en ese instante, nada podía ser mejor… tal vez era por ella que se quedaba hipnotizada, como si pudiera ingresar en su subconsciente y realmente tentarla al deseo de aquellos ojos. Quería ser vista por ellos, quería que su sonrisa blanca continuara allí.

Labios pintados de azul, mantenían una sonrisa intrigante, retadora, como si la incitase. A esas alturas, qué importaba si Pinkie Pie estaba bailando con Cheesse al otro lado de la pista. Solo importaban esos ojos mirándola, acercándose. Aquella muchacha tenía su cuerpo tan definido que su solo caminar parecía modelar una serie de curvas bien dimensionadas.

Cintura de avispa, debajo de esa capucha, se mantenía unos leggins. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

Quizás era por el alcohol, quizás era porque era su primera vez en una fiesta así y con alcohol corriendo por su sangre. Mientras el ritmo y la música pegajosa, con letra cuasi obscena, hacían estragos de su sentido común, también se le acercó. La del antifaz de mariposa le mostró las dos manos, extendiéndolas, imitándola, Twilight apenas se dio cuenta de que la otra cruzó los dedos de ambas, sujetando así ambas manos, la obligó a levantarlas.

El movimiento fue tan extraño, que Twilight solo observó el rostro de la chica acercándosele, hasta el punto de que, por una milésima de segundo, pudo sentir su aliento. Algo del calor de la piel de la muchacha se transfirió, sus mejillas ya debían parecer hierro vivo por el calor que su rostro tenía.

Esos malditos ojos celestes la observaban como un lobo a una presa, pero esa sonrisa era tan misteriosa que, para cuando las manos de ambas se abrieron hacia los lados, Twilight no quiso deshacer el agarre que tenían sus dedos. Pero la desconocida se separó, sus manos, posteriormente sus brazos, articularon un movimiento de ola que tan pronto como terminó, llevó a sus hombros a un movimiento de vaivén, todo mientras sus piernas ejecutaban un paso sencillo.

Bajando la rodilla derecha y apoyándose solo en la punta de sus dedos, pronto dio un cuarto de giro y pudo verla de lado. Aquella muchacha, guardada en capucha y ropas sencillas, tenía una figura de revista levantando una de sus piernas, e inclinando un poco el área media de su cuerpo, mostraba unas proporciones de película. Twilight sintió cierta vergüenza a tratar de imitarla. Quizás la otra chica se percató de su mirada apenada, y, con la misma sonrisa, la volvió a tomar, esta vez, de la mano derecha.

Esta vez, el movimiento fue más sencillo, llevando las manos empuñadas frente a su pecho, a varios centímetros de su pecho, los movió al tiempo de mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, después miró a Twilight y supo que aquella muchacha deseaba que la imitara. Cosa que Twilight hizo como pudo, de alguna forma logró replicar ese movimiento.

Claro que la torpeza de Twilight movió de más sus caderas y, en un momento dado, se golpeó el pecho y con una expresión repentina de dolor, pronto se encontró con una sonrisa más amplia en la muchacha, incluso rio un poco. Cosa que se contagió. La muchacha de antifaz se le acercó. y la tomó por las caderas.

El aroma de la joven le llegó, era una fragancia entre picante y a chocolate, Twilight, embriagada, la rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos. Aquello era un momento inexplicable, todas las casualidades precisas y, en su lucidez, Twilight se percató de aquello, era un error, el resultado de varios errores sucesivos. Pero no le importaba. Si ese momento se hacía mágico ¿Quién era ella para impedirlo?

Justo entonces el Dj cambió la música por una más lenta. Sí, absolutamente todo se conjuraba para que ella viviera esa aberrante experiencia.

Con movimientos más suaves, ahora se trataba de bailar cerca, moviendo al unísono un pie a la izquierda, uno a la derecha, mientras más se estrechaban sus distancias, milímetro a milímetro, primero sintió los pechos de aquella muchacha. Incluso eso tenía la maldita, pensó Twilight. Después, sintió de cerca los muslos de la muchacha, haciendo contacto con los suyos.

Pegándose de aquella forma, Twilight suspiró, no podía ver sus ojos, pero aseguraba que estos seguirían allí cuando se separasen. Sin más, la muchacha comenzó a bajar sus manos, hasta acariciar sus muslos y, pasó lentamente hasta sus nalgas.

Sintió algo de pudor, estuvo a punto de quitar aquellas manos aventuradas, pero la sola idea de borrar la sonrisa de su acompañante le hizo perder todas las ganas de resistirse. Pronto el muslo de la otra muchacha se adelantó, aventurándose entre sus piernas y, suavemente, con permisión de Twilight, llegó a hacer contacto con su vulva, su monte de venus comenzaba a ser rozado por el muslo de la muchacha, no importaba la tela de la falda.

Pero no sería una pasiva, si es que dejaba que todo eso ocurriera, al menos no se quedaría de manos cruzadas, con destreza Twilight adelantó levemente su muslo izquierdo para que tuviera el mismo efecto que el muslo derecho de la otra muchacha, así, mientras se acariciaban mutuamente, Twilight no dejaba de rodarla con los brazos y ésta no dejaba de amasar sus nalgas.

A través de la falda, en el movimiento conjunto, pronto la desconocida impuso algo de fuerza para que la de piel morada se acercara más y la presión aumentara. Pronto sintió los labios de ella contactando con su cuello.

Primero el cosquilleo, después una sensación de calor intenso por el contacto de los labios azules. Twilight sintió que algo allá abajo comenzaba a humedecerse, sintió que sus manos de pronto bajaban del cuello de la muchacha para imitarla; mas, en lugar de acariciar primero sus muslos y pasar al toqueteo, ella pasó directo a lo último.

Un pequeño respingo de la otra fue suficiente para hacerle denotar su sorpresa. Twilight sonrió. Finalmente, la del antifaz se separó, siendo Twilight la que quería atraerla nuevamente, entonces sus labios se juntaron y, entonces, la científica perdió completamente la razón. Dejándose llevar por completo, Twilight trató de sacar su lengua, compartir saliva, eso era lo que quería… invadir la boca ajena, hacerla suya, invadir hasta el último espacio y que la otra la dejara.

Sus lenguas, reconociéndose, parecieron pelear por ver cuál entraba primero y, en medio de aquel beso en el que abrían las bocas para ver si se abrían espacio. Como si compitieran, como si sus vidas les fuera en ello. La de ojos morados no tardó en apretar los cojines traseros de su acompañante y, esta, por el dolor, dejó escapar un gemido que oyó, entonces comenzó a profanar su boca.

Profanar, porque lo recorrió todo, profanar porque su saliva se mezclaba con la de la extraña. Profanarla era lo que quería, sí, profanar, que esa sonrisa misteriosa y sobrada desapareciera, tomar el mando de aquella situación. Sin más consideración, continuó apretujando y uno de sus dedos ingresó en el espacio entre las montañas de la desconocida.

Con aquello, las resistencias bajaron y Twilight continuó besando, cerrando los ojos y conquistando hasta el último rincón, la otra hacía lo mismo, pero con menos esfuerzo. En una muestra de aquel deseo dominador desmedido, la adolescente de ojos morados se separó para lamer la mejilla de su ahora rival.

Sin más, aquella bajó hasta su cuello en señal de sumisión, o, al menos eso pensó Twilight, al siguiente instante, sintió un leve tirón, ni siquiera un pellizco. Finalmente, el rostro de la desconocida volvió a subir su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron. Una última sonrisa fue suficiente para que aquella se despidiera, diera media vuelta, rompiera su unión y desapareciera entre la multitud.

En medio de los danzantes, Twilight se tocó el chupón que le habían sacado, había tanto que desconocía, pero estaba segura que le había dejado uno, como si la marcara. No supo si sonreír o dejar la fiesta… una cosa si era segura, debía llamar a Timber.


End file.
